1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to laser designation, and more particularly to detection of pulsed laser signatures from pulsed laser designators.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices and methods are known in the art for laser spot tracking. A traditional laser designation system includes a laser designator, which is used to illuminate or paint an object of interest. The laser designator emits laser pulses in a predetermined pulse train according to the setting as designated by the user. A tracking device can detect the laser spot and track it.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved laser designator pulse detection. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.